Renversement total
by Les Lyokofans
Summary: Lyoko tremble de partout, Xana a préparé l'artillerie, les 5amis vont avoir du pain sur la planche, surtout que, pour convaincre Ulrich....


Ecrit par Gwen (ou de Lena-Yu), le 1 mai 2004

Histoire de la rubrique Fan Fiction du site home.tele2.fr/codelyoko/

21h, Odd et Ulrich venaient tout juste de se coucher   
Odd ?   
Oui ? qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?! ronchonna Odd dans un demi-sommeil   
Tu penses que Xana va nous laisser tranquille pour une fois ?   
Parce que moi je ne tient pas specialement à rater l'interview de milly demain !   
"Surtout qu'il y aura Yumi" pensa-t-il .......   
Ulrich ! Tu as déjà vu Xana nous laisser en paix ?   
Silence.   
Croise les doigts!   
Ulrich decida de ne pas en rajouter, croisa les doigts et s'endormit !   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------   
Jeremie ? Jeremie ? ! Reponds !   
Oui Aelita ! s'exclama Jeremie, se precipitant sur son ordinateur !!!   
Que se passe-t-il ???   
Eh bien, Je ressens de tres legeres pulsions venant de la tour !   
Tres legeres ? Ce n'est peut-etre qu'une fausse alerte ! De toute façon,je ne peux pas envoyer l'équipe pour ça, il faut que l'on soit surs !!!Préviens-moi si il y a le moindre petit probleme , d'accord ?   
La jeune fille aux cheveux roses aquiesca de la tete en signe d'accord.......   
----------------------------------------------------------------------   
10h : les 4amis se rejoignaient dans la cour de récréation   
Aelita a reperé de legeres pulsions venant d'une tour ! Vous pensez que l'on doit s'inquieter ???   
Ulrich soupira "pourvu qu'ils ne ratent pas cette interview !!!!"   
Odd rassura :   
T'en fais pas Einstein ! Aelita est grande ! Et elle nous previens d'habitude quand il y a un probleme, non ???   
Si ! repondit "einstein" d'un ton mal assuré   
Mais Odd fit son merveilleux sourire que personne n'arrive à imiter !   
Bon sinon, au programme aujourd'hui ? continua Odd comme si   
de rien n'était , l'air heureux .....   
Bah, l'interview de milly à 3h00 ! devança Ulrich   
Devant tant d'enthousiasme, Yumi ne put s'empecher de croiser le regard d' Ulrich qui brillait d'impatience et lorsqu'il tourna la tete !paf ! yumi et Ulrich detournerent la tete tout de suite, se sentant rougir !.........   
ET en attendant ? demanda Yumi, refusant de se laisser destabiliser!   
Eh bien en attendant on cherche ! s'ecria Jeremie, soucieux.....   
Attendez ! J'ai oublié quelquechose dans ma chambre je reviens !   
Ah toujours pareil Einstein ! dit Odd d'un sourire satisfait   
-------------------------------------------------------------------   
Il entra dans sa chambre,prit vite fait son bippeur qui le reliait à Aelita, au cas ou !Il se retourna et .............. le symbole de Xana ! Sur SON écran !!!!!   
Vite, il se connecta sur lyoko !   
Jeremy ! J'essaye de te joindre depuis tout a l'heure !   
Qu'est-ce que tu faisait ?!stressa Aelita   
Desolé Aelita ! Qu'est-ce que Xana a fait encore ?   
Je n'en sait rien, c'est à vous de me dire ce qu'il se passe sur Terre !!!Mais en tout cas, ici, il y a des degats !!! Le sol tremble comme jamais et la tour emet des pulsations trop forte pour que je puisse m'en approcher !!!!   
Okay, Aelita, je t'envoie les autres !   
"Hum ! ça ne va pas etre facile !!!"   
-------------------------------------------------------------------   
Jeremy se précipita dehors pour rejoindre les autres ........   
Le voyant tout essouflé, Odd demanda :   
Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe Jeremie ???   
Il....faut.que vous...veniez....vite !parvint-il à dire, à bout de souffle   
Rooo ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ???   
¨Pas le temps....de vous........expliquer !......suivez moi !   
Ulrich ronchonna...   
Bon, on a le droit à une petite explication ??? demanda Odd.   
Je vais vous expliquer mais, pour l'instant... direction Lyoko ! Et vite !   
Okay, Einstein !   
Ils coururent jusqu'à la grille d'égout et se dirigèrent rapidement vers l'usine...   
Une fois arrivés, Jeremie expliqua rapidement :   
Aelita a des ennuis, Lyoko est en danger, une tour emet des pulsations comme jamais et mon ordinateur affiche le symbole de Xana ainsi qu'un chronométre "on se demande bien à quoi il peut servir" se dit-il   
Il était à 15:00 tout à l'heure, maintenant, verifions !!!   
Jeremie alluma l'ordinateur de l'usine et... 10:05,10:04,10:03,10:02,10:01,...   
Une énorme secousse se manifesta ! Ils tomberent tous à terre, sauf que Yumi tomba tellement prés d'Ulrich que sa main le toucha, lui donnant un coup de jus sur le coup, se ressaisit et, 5secondes aprés, était de nouveau debout !   
Vite ! Allez dans vos virtualisateurs, il n'y a plus de temps à perdre !   
"Je n'ose même pas m'imaginer ce que se doit etre sur Lyoko"pensa t-il...   
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
Aelita ?   
Jeremie ?! Te voila ! Sur Lyoko, c'est l'enfer !   
Je t'envoie les "renforts" Aelita !   
D'accord Jeremie, mais fait vite, s'il te plait !   
Sayez ! Les autres étaient dans les virtualisateurs !   
Transfert Yumi... Transfert Odd... Scanner Yumi... Scanner Odd... Virtualisation !   
Transfert Ulrich... Scanner Ulrich... Virtualisation !   
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !   
Le trio tombait, tombait,...   
Ils étaient dans le territoire montagne !   
Ils atterirent au bord d'un précipice...   
Jeremie, la prochaine fois, serait-il possible de nous mettre plus prés du sol ? !   
suggéra Ulrich, ironique.   
Ouais Ulrich, j'essaierais d'y penser !!!   
Derriere son écran, Jeremie fit un clin d'oeuil...   
Ils sauterent de pierre en pierre pour atteindre l'autre bord, jusqu'au moment où   
une nouvelle secousse se produisit, faisant trébucher Odd...   
Odd !   
Yumi, qui était juste devant lui, attrapa le poignet de son ami juste à temps...   
Ah ba, merci Yumi !   
On dirait qu'ici un T-Rex s'amuse à tambouriner le sol, remarqua Ulrich, perplexe...   
Puis il aida Yumi à tirer Odd d'affaire...   
Jeremie, où est Aelita ?   
Elle vous rejoint !   
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
Tu seras capable de les emmener jusqu'à la tour ? interrogea Jeremie.   
Oui, je pense, mais Xana a déjà préparé son attirail ! répondit Aelita   
Ah ouais ? Précisement ?   
Ba... 5 Frolions, 1 Mégatank...   
Okay... Je vois ! Ils ne devraient pas être très loins de toi !   
J'éspère ! Je crois les apercevoir, là-bas ! Aaaah ! Vite, j'y vais ! répondit-elle, voyant qu'un des Frolions commençait à s'interresser à elle...   
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
Venez ! La tour est par ici !   
Aelita ! s'écrièrent-ils tous en choeur   
On commençait à se demander ! plaisanta Odd, avec son sourire habituel...   
Tu sais où est la tour alors ? lui demanda Yumi   
Oui ! aquiesca-t-elle   
On y va ? commença à s'impatienter Ulrich   
Suivez-moi, leur conseilla Aelita   
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
En avant... toutes ! rigola Odd, de son humeur plaisante...   
1,2,3,4,5 frolions ! Ouah ! Ça va pas être du gâteau !!!   
Bon allez, c'est parti ! encouragea Yumi   
Odd lança une fléche... mais rata le Frolion !   
Loupé ! grinça Odd   
Il en lança une nouvelle et réussit son coup cette fois-ci.   
Ah ! Quand même ! s'exclama le Odd victorieux et fier, Bon ! Plus que 4 !!!   
Cette fois-ci se fut à Yumi de lancer son éventail qui passa à quelques centimétres du frolion, qui l'attaqua...Yumi reçut son éventail juste à temps pour contrer l'attaque qui renvoya le missile, direct sur le Frolion ...   
Plus que 3 !   
Mais une des autres "bebetes" de Xana l'attaqua par derriere, lui enlevant de la vie !   
Yumi, 20 points de vie en moins !   
Ulrich voulut lui aussi détruire un Frolion…   
Triangulaire ! cria-t-il, tout en se triplant   
  
Ulrich n°2 chargea en direction de l'ennemi… Raté ! Le Frolion le visa à son tour, le mettant Hors Jeu et disparaissant aussitôt…   
Ulrich sauta et atterit sur le dos de l'insecte, leva le bras et enterra son épée   
Dans le symbole fétiche de Xana…   
Il n'en restait plus que 2 ! Et ouais ! ! !   
…Et 1 Mégatank…   
Bon ! Odd ! Couvre Aelita pour qu'elle puisse essayer de rentrer dans la tour !   
Et Yumi et euh…   
Okay, Ulrich, je vais vous donner les indications ! Je couvre Aelita qui VA rentrer dans la tour… et bien entendu, Yumi et TOI vous vous débarrassez des indesirables !   
Ça vous va ? ? ?   
Euh…Ouais ! begailla Ulrich en rougissant.   
« Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ! »se questionna-t-il.   
Okay, pas de problèmes Odd ! Vas-y ! assura Yumi.   
« Elle s'y prend mieux que moi, elle ! »   
Cependant, Yumi ne put s'empecher de jeter un coup d'oeil sur le coté…   
« Je sais pas ce qui lui prends à Ulrich, mais dis-donc ! ! ! » s'étonna Odd en s'en allant.   
Le mégatank s'approcha et projeta un missile sur Ulrich, mettant fin à leurs sentiments, enfin, pas vraiment…   
Ulrich ! s'écria Yumi.   
Folle de rage, elle lança violemment son éventail sur le mégatank, qui, surpris, explosa !   
50 points de vie perdus, Ulrich, 50 !   
C'est bon, Jeremie, j'ai compris ! … gémit Ulrich.   
Ça va ? Tu es sur que ça va ? s'affola-t-elle.   
Oui, je pense que ça va aller… Aïe !   
Fais-moi voir, supplia-t-elle.   
Pendant qu'elle relevait le bas du haut d'Ulrich, Ulrich n°3 réussit a vaincre un autre Frolion, avant de disparaître…   
Aïe ! On est plus que deux, maintenant…   
« Deux… » pensa-t-elle, puis elle rougit.   
La plaie de Ulrich n'était pas très importante…ça allait arranger la chose !   
Eh, les deux amoureux, là ! Y a encore un Frolion à couicker, je vous signale ! leur lança Odd, au loin, les faisant sortir de leurs songes…   
Yumi se reprit vite et se releva d'un bond !   
Euh…Il a raison, on y va ? !   
Okay, on y va mais…on n'est pas des amoureux, d'abord ! chargea –t-il à l'intention d'Odd…   
Euh…J'ai dit ça ? ! Désolé… s'excusa-il   
Ils se mirent en position de combat.   
Malheureusement, Ulrich essaya de vaincre, un peu trop vite, le dernier   
Frolion et disparut, devirtualisé.   
Non ! ! ! Odd, viens m'aider !   
  
Voyant qu'il n'y avait plus aucun risques pour Aelita, Odd la rejoignit…   
Par telekinesie, Yumi leur fit un bouclier de pierres, pour que Odd puisse ne pas rater sa cible, et surtout, surtout, qu'il ne se fasse pas toucher ! Pshitt ! Pshitt !   
Les missiles et les fléches fusérent ! Seule différence entre les deux : les missiles butaient contre les pierres-bouclier et les fléches de Odd trouvaient une sortie !   
Le Frolion-survivant explosa dans un dernier battement d'ailes…Et Yumi se devirtualisa, à bout de forces…   
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
CODE…   
L.Y.O.K.O   
Aelita y était arrivé ! Odd l'avait bien protégée et elle était rentrée dans la tour sans problémes !   
Ouf ! Elle avait eu peur que cette histoire finisse mal…   
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
Retour vers le passé !   
Jeremie appuya sur la touche qui leur avait permis tant de fois de tout refaire devenir normal…Ulrich l'avait rejoint, suivi de peu par Yumi, suivant le combat avec attention ! … Jeremie le trouvait un peu bizarre ces derniers temps, mais bon, …   
Il était moins une ! ! ! déclara lme grand « Einstein »…   
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
« Toc, Toc, Toc, … »   
On frappait à la porte…   
Oui ?   
Ulrich entrebailla la porte…   
Euh…Yumi ?   
Oui…   
Je voulais te dire merci et euh…merci !   
Derien, je n'ai rien fait de spécial…dit-elle en le dévisageant.   
Ulrich se rapprocha et déposa un baiser vif et rapide sur ses lévres, puis, s'en alla…   
Yumi, se retrouvant seule, apprécia ce moment et se le repassa, virant un peu plus au rouge à chaque fois… Puis elle se décida à ranger ce souvenir bien caché et bien au chaud au fond d'un tiroir fermé à double tour dans la partie la plus intime de sa mémoire, l'endroit où les souvenirs restent gravés à jamais….


End file.
